Numerous types of suspended ceiling systems and methods for mounting ceiling panels have been used. One type of system includes a suspended support grid including an array of intersecting grid support members configured to hang a plurality of individual ceiling panels therefrom. It is desirable in some cases to conceal the support grid for providing the appearance of a monolithic ceiling. It is further desirable to apply a facing scrim or sheet to the bottom surface of the ceiling panels for concealing the joints between the ceiling panels.